The Change
by nasiamarie88
Summary: A classic tale of the lion and the lamb takes place in an Infected Manhattan. He'd watched countless die since he'd awoken a monster. He never expected the urge to save some girl would forever change his life...and hers. Alex/OC-Nicole
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nicole Westholme remembered very clearly how she felt the first time she'd ever met him. It had been just a few days after the outbreak of a virus in New York City. This virus turned ordinary people into zombies, Infected, they called them. Zombies like you saw in movies, only way scarier in real life.

She'd holed herself up in her apartment when the outbreak hit and they quarantined the entire city. It was clear they weren't letting people out, and for good reason. She understood that. But she didn't want to die, either. So she locked herself in her apartment and stayed there. But her food supply didn't last very long.

So she had to leave. She knew a few convenience stores nearby, she could probably get there and back easy enough if she hurried. She armed herself with a fire axe from the 'In Case Of Fire' safe on the wall and ventured out into the broken city.

As she walked down the sidewalk she stared at the city she'd once loved. Now, the streets that were once filled with people like her were empty, void of all life and full of dead bodies and burning vehicles. She reached the store without incident, only to find it and its shelves empty.

She'd already come all this way, she couldn't go home empty handed. There was another store just a few blocks away, maybe she'd have better luck there. She didn't. The store was littered with Infected who almost immediately sensed her. She gripped her axe, but found herself too afraid to use it. So instead, she ran.

She ran as fast as she could back to her apartment, only to find its halls swarming with Infected. Silently cursing her stupidity and her bad luck, she ran again. But this time, she had nowhere to go. Any friends she had now were surely dead. As she wandered the empty streets, she contemplated her options.

She thought of suicide. That would be better than being eaten alive by zombies. But that was the cowards' way out. And she had family in Illinois she hoped to see again one day. She had to at least try to stay alive. She needed to find food, then find shelter.

That was more difficult than she originally assessed. Much more difficult, she decided, when she found herself face to face with a horde of Infected and a tall fence to her back. Bastards had cornered her. She had no weapons in her possession and not enough strength to climb the fence. She couldn't fight, or escape.

She stared at the group of Infected coming at her and sighed in defeat. So this was her fate, after all. She'd just given up when destiny intervened. A man, an ordinary man wearing jeans and a hoodie, fell from the sky and landed between her and the Infected horde. His impact created a small crater in the pavement and knocked her off her feet.

She stared openly at his back, wondering how on Earth he survived such a fall. Where did he even come from? He stood in the cracked pavement, observing as the Infected started getting back to their feet. Nicole watched in horror as the Infected started to charge the man. She jumped to her feet.

"Watch out!" She exclaimed. The man turned and looked at her, his dark eyes seeming to assess her. She felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing stare, but managed to keep her blue eyes locked on his. He seemed to come to a decision and wordlessly turned back to the impending attack.

Nicole watched in horror as the man actually started walking _towards_ the Infected, like he'd done this hundreds of times. Unafraid. He took a swing at the closest one, clocking it in the temple and sending it flying backwards. It toppled the next few rows over and bought them some time. He turned and ran back to Nicole, who was gaping at him.

He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, then ran with her in tow right up to the tall fence. She protested, shaking her head. "I can't." She said, defeated. The man wordlessly scooped her up into his arms and bent down like he was about to jump.

Nicole grabbed his neck and gasped when he leapt into the air, easily clearing the fence and then some. He landed effortlessly on the ground on the other side and put her down. She looked at him, then back at the fence, then back at him. "Wha-…How did you-… What in the world?" She asked bewildered.

"C'mon. We need to keep moving." He said, motioning down the new open street. She nodded and followed behind him as he led the way. They ran a few blocks before they came across another group of Infected. The man growled deeply and looked around. Nicole did the same, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"This isn't going to work. Grab on." He said, looking at her. She stared at him for a moment, not understanding. He turned his back to her and motioned for her to climb on his back.

"What? Why?" She asked, confused. Why on earth would she do that?

"No time to explain. You wanna live, climb on." He said, looking straight at her. She only needed a second to make her decision. He'd saved her life once already, and she felt like she could trust him. She had always had good instincts.

So she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold on tight." He said cryptically, then took off running. He ran faster than any normal man was capable of. When he jumped, he cleared vehicles and objects like it was easy as pie. Then he scaled the side of a skyscraper, just running and jumping up the side.

When he reached the top she let go and backed away from him. "What are you?" She demanded, watching him. He didn't move, just kept his back to her. She was about to repeat her question when he turned ever so slightly to face her.

Though his face gave away no insight to his thoughts, his pain-filled eyes told her everything she needed to know. Her mind told her to be scared, but her heart told her she could trust him. And the look in his eyes told her he didn't want to be…whatever it was he was. He must be used to others being scared of him.

Suddenly she was ashamed. He'd saved her life twice. Who was she to judge? She opened her mouth to apologize, but it didn't seem like it would be enough. He stared out at the city, lost in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Thank you. For saving my life. Thank you." She said, causing the man to look at her with surprise. He must not have been expecting that. "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't judge. "She finished, shrugging and scratching the back of her neck absently.

Now it was his turn to stare. She was watching him with beautiful blue eyes, and any trace of fear was gone. That was new. Ever since he'd awoken as this…thing with no memories, all he knew was fear. His fear of himself and others' fear of him. His fear had turned to rage, and he'd started going after those who'd made him this way.

And never once had he saved anyone's life. He'd killed many, consumed more, but never saved anyone. Not one person. Until her. He still didn't know what caused him to even take notice of this woman. He'd seen hundreds of people get cornered by the Infected, watched as they perished. He'd seen it so many times he barely took notice of death around him anymore.

But something made him look twice at this girl. This girl with her pitch black hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a plain black shirt and blue jeans. On the outside, aside from her beauty, she didn't look like anything special. But something made him stop.

Maybe it was the look in her eyes. The pain, the utter defeat. It was something he knew well, something he knew reflected in his own eyes. It turned something on inside him, something he thought had died with the human in him. The desire to protect. He'd watched from above as Infected got closer to her, and was overwhelmed with the urge, the need, to protect her.

He didn't understand it. He still didn't. Something about the woman, he couldn't pinpoint it. Whatever it was, it forced him into action. Now he was face to face with one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He never cared that others were afraid of him. But seeing the fear in her eyes had made him stomach churn. He was glad that fear is gone now.

"I'm Nicole, by the way. You can call me Nikki." She said, smiling at him. He stared at her for a few moments before answering.

"Alex Mercer." He replied quietly. Nicole smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Alex Mercer." She said softly, beaming up at him. He wasn't sure how to respond. As he tried to decide what to say next he saw her smile disappear. The adrenaline rush must have faded because she visibly weakened. He watched as she started to fall, so he reached out and caught her.

She gripped his arms and leaned on him for support. "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned. She groaned and nodded, then shook her head.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten in days. I was out looking for food when the Infected trapped me and…well, you know the rest." She whispered. Alex helped her to a sitting position then let go of her.

He had to wonder, when was the last time he even ate anything? Apparently consuming humans was all he needed to keep his strength up. He didn't need nourishment like she did. His body didn't work like normal humans did anymore. Maybe because he wasn't human anymore. But he couldn't be all monster. Not with the urges this woman was causing.

This woman, Nicole, Nikki. He still didn't understand what it was about her that made him _feel._ Perhaps he never would. He needed to focus on the task at hand, and that was helping this peculiar woman. She needed food, but she was in no shape to get it. He'd have to get it for her.

"You'll be safe here, Nikki. I'll be right back." Alex said, running over to the edge of the rooftop.

Nicole watched him with frightened eyes. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find you some food." Alex said, then dove off the side of the building. A renewed adrenaline rush allowed Nikki to run to the edge just in time to see Alex gliding down towards the street with both his arms and legs out.

When he got close to the ground he flipped and landed on his feet in a small crater of his impact. He couldn't be human. He just fell 25 stories and landed on his feet! But it didn't matter what he was. She was indebted to him, and her gut told her she needn't be afraid of him. He turned and gave her a short salute then ran off down the street.

She giggled and turned back to face the empty rooftop. She turned a little too quickly, and the world began to spin wildly out of control. She'd lost consciousness by the time her worn body hit the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When she came to, Nicole noticed the cold first. Then she felt the light misting of rain. Then she heard her name being called. The voice got louder and louder and eventually brought her to a conscious state. Her blue eyes opened and she saw Alex leaning over her, his hands on her shoulders. He'd been trying to shake her awake.

It was nighttime now, the sun having set some time ago. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. A quick look around told her she was still on the rooftop. A few feet behind Alex sat a lantern lighting up a small portion of the rooftop. Beside the lantern was a bag full of food and a folded up tent.

"Sorry…I guess I must have passed out." She groaned, rubbing her head. Alex watched her with wary eyes, making sure she wasn't going to pass out again. Finding her the way he did, sprawled out on the rooftop looking dead, had scared him more than he cared to admit.

She looked at the supplies then back to Alex, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "I brought you some food." He said, handing her the bag. Her stomach growled in response. "I also found a tent, so I brought it too. It'll keep you out of the rain at least. You shouldn't go into the building…there are Infected in there. I've made sure they can't get up here." Alex finished.

Nicole smiled up at him. "I can't thank you enough." She said softly. He shrugged it off and set up her tent while she ate. When he was finished, he brought her a blanket and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled it tight and shuddered.

Alex sat down beside her, still uncomfortable. This was new to him. He wasn't sure what to do or say. Until now, he'd just killed. Murdered. Consumed. But now, with her, there were new urges. Foreign.

"So tell me about yourself, Alex Mercer." Nicole requested innocently, looking over at him. He met her gaze for only a second before looking away. He didn't want to tell her what he was. Not yet. She'd run screaming for her life. And he liked her company, he didn't want that. Sure, she'd find out sooner or later…but for now, she didn't need to know.

She mistook his silence for annoyance. "Sorry. I don't mean to pry, I am just curious about you." She apologized, looking away ashamed. Alex said nothing. The silence continued until Nicole thought of a less invasive subject. "Do you have any family, Alex?" she asked.

Alex thought for a moment, then shook his head. "A sister. Dana. We're not close though." He said. Nicole watched him and waited for more, but he was quiet. Not in a sharing mood, she surmised. That was ok. But the silence got to her. So she spoke instead.

"I have some family, back in Illinois. Mom, Dad, and a brother, Richard." She said proudly. Alex looked over at her and studied her expression. He watched as her pride slowly turned to sadness. "I miss them." She whispered.

"Maybe you'll see them again." Alex said. He doubted that she'd ever make it out alive, but he couldn't bring himself to crush her like that. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I hope so." She said softly, hugging her knees. She didn't say anything else, lost in thought. Alex watched her for a moment then looked down at the ground. He needed to try to get her to her family. That wouldn't be easy.

The military wasn't letting anyone leave the island for fear of the Infection getting any further than it already had. He needed a way to sneak her out. To do that he would need more knowledge. There was a military base nearby. If he consumed a few of their higher ranking soldiers, maybe one of them would know how to get her home to her family. He had to try.

"You will be safe here, as long as you don't go inside. There is another blanket and pillow inside the tent so you don't get cold. I'll be back as soon as I can." Alex said, getting to his feet. Nicole stared at him, frightened.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Alex knew he couldn't tell her the truth, but he couldn't seem to lie to her either.

"I just need to take care of something. Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise." He assured her. She seemed to visibly relax, but still looked worried. He knew there was nothing else he could say so he ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off.

He curled and rolled just as he hit the ground, then started running as fast as he could, jumping and rolling over burning cars and running pedestrians. Sprinting usually helped him to clear his mind and he needed it, since he was about in infiltrate a military base on behalf of some woman he'd saved. He had to be losing his mind.

As he got closer to the base, he decided to start looking for a disguise. Almost every soldier knew what he looked like, so he couldn't go in as himself. Luckily, he had a way around that. Shortly after he re-awoke as the monster he was now, he learned that he had quite a few new tricks.

One such trick was an ability to consume other beings, to absorb their body, their energy, their thoughts, and their memories into him. On many occasions he'd consumed soldiers for their knowledge. Where someone was being held, their plans on his capture, or their training on aircrafts, tanks, weaponry, etc.

The closer he got to the military base, the less Infected were present and the more military and humans swarmed the streets. The military guarded those who had not died yet in the war against Infection and they wandered the safe zone with nowhere to go. Careful to not be seen by soldiers, Alex moved with the crowd.

He overheard a few conversations as he walked with them, but ignored their words. He was very discreetly scoping out the closest lone soldier. He spotted one, just ahead. Keeping his head down, Alex very quietly walked up behind him.

Fortunately for Alex, the soldier was more intent on searching through the crowd to really pay attention to anything close to him. Alex got right up behind him without him noticing. He put his arms around the soldier, who barely even got a chance to protest. Alex lifted him into the air like he was going to pop his back. He did, but as he did his body absorbed the man and transformed.

There he stood, like nothing had happened. People walked by, none the wiser. Alex took a moment to sift through the man's memories, but he was at such a low rank that he knew nothing of use. He would need to consume a higher ranking officer to get the information he needed. Like the Base Commander. He'd know how to get Nicole off the island safely.

Disguised as the officer, Alex moved through the crowd and headed for the base. He entered without any trouble, nodding to those who looked at him. He spotted the Base Commander almost immediately, and nonchalantly walked behind him. He followed the Commander, who paid him no mind, until he was alone and out of sight of other personnel.

"Hey, what are you-?" The Commander asked as Alex grabbed him, but his protests were cut off when he was consumed. Alex went through his knowledge of the military and this situation to try and glean the information he needed.

What he learned only enraged him. There was no way off the island. Not even for the soldiers stationed here. The military was under direct orders that no one should leave, and if any should try they were to be killed. There was practically an army on the other side of the quarantine waiting for any to try.

He also learned that a few had tried to escape the island, and were bombed as a result and as an example. Just simply shooting them down wasn't enough. Alex growled and punched the pavement at his feet. He'd never be able to get Nicole off the island. She'd never see her family again.

He couldn't tell her that though. He wouldn't. But if he couldn't get her off the island, what was he going to do with her? He couldn't protect her forever. But he also couldn't just leave her for the Infected. He couldn't stand by and watch her die.

He silently cursed the military, and went into the base seeing red. He marched in, seething. Several soldiers asked him if he were ok. "No! I'm not ok!" He yelled, glaring at a group of worried soldiers. They all stared at him with mixed expressions. Mostly surprise, but he didn't care anymore.

"Because of this goddamn military she is going to DIE here!" Alex yelled, but the voice that did the yelling wasn't his. It was their commanders. Their faces watched him with confusion.

"Sir? I-I don't understand…" One said, leaning forward. Alex glared at him until he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to destroy this base and kill everyone on it. He was mad enough. And not just because of Nicole's situation. He'd kill them because they were part of the military that had resigned millions to a horrible death at the hands of the Infection.

He'd kill them all because he could.

He reached out with one hand and caught the soldier by the throat, lifting him into the air. The other soldiers were too surprised to act. With Alex's other hand, he grabbed the man's forehead. Then, right there in front of everyone, he transformed and crushed the man's skull, then consumed him. The room was very quiet for about half of a second.

Then it erupted with noise. Gunfire was the most predominant sound, coming from all angles and many different guns. He also heard men barking orders and yelling. And someone set off the alarm.

"ZEUS has been spotted!"

"Fire!"

"Get behind cover!"

"Take it out!"

"Kill that rat bastard!"

Alex stood motionless, letting his anger build. The surrounding soldiers opened fire, but the bullets passed through him. As soon as they exited his body, the wound healed. If the bullets lodged anywhere in his system, his biomass found them and extracted them. He was virtually invulnerable. Virtually.

"It's invincible!"

"How do we kill it?"

"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER, DIE."

Alex felt his power begin to wane after several minutes of the onslaught. He then jumped into action, leaping forward and snatching an unsuspecting soldier by the neck. He screamed when he realized what Alex was about to do, but it didn't stop him. He consumed the soldier, and his energy.

Rejuvenated, Alex summoned his claws. His human hands were replaced with biomass that formed into long claws, sharp and deadly. Then he began his attack. He sliced and diced any who were in range, then chased down those who weren't. They didn't stand a chance, not against his speed, strength, and regeneration abilities. They never stood a chance, but they always tried.

He left the building a mess of blood, guts, and ripped up bodies. Outside, helicopters and tanks awaited him, but he was faster than the tanks and the helicopters were no match for him. He took a tank round to the chest, but the most it did was knock him back and cause him to miss his attack on a nearby helicopter.

His wound healed immediately and he crawled out of the rubble of the building he'd crashed into more pissed off than before. His claws changed into hammerfists, biomass that accumulated around his fists and packed a whopping punch. He climbed to the roof of a nearby building and leapt into the air. He brought an elbow down on the tank, crushing it. It exploded and he jumped off of it.

He summoned the whipfist next, where his fists transformed into long, thin vine-like appendages. Perfect for long range attacks. He reached out, extending his whipfist, and knocked a helicopter from the sky. It crashed into the base and set the whole thing ablaze.

Satisfied, Alex took off. He was pursued, but lost them by shifting back into a soldier just blocks from the rooftop where'd he'd left Nicole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She looked out over the city with her thoughts in a jumble. She was thinking about how her life was going to go from here when she heard a noise behind her. She stood up to investigate and felt her breath hitch when she saw the man standing there. She'd never heard him climbing up, like he'd just magically appeared there.

He was taller than her, with a muscular build and a military haircut to go with his army uniform. He held a machine gun in his big hands and stared right at her. She took a step back and held her hands up.

"Please don't kill me. I'm not Infected!" She exclaimed, her eyes glued to the gun in his hands. His expression flickered to surprise, then alarm, then realization. He took a step forward, intending to explain, but she took it as a threat and ran from him, crouching behind her tent. He could have smacked himself.

"Nikki, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, surprising her. She peeked out from her 'hiding place'. "Do I...Do I know you?" She asked, watching him and studying his face. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Well, you wanted to know what I was. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist. I am all of these things." He said cautiously, then met her gaze. And shifted. She watched as his clothes and skin bubbled and changed his appearance right before her eyes. Dark worms seemed to engulf him, crawling over his body and changing everything about him. When the transformation was finished, her eyes went wide.

"A-Alex?" She asked, standing and removing herself from cover. He watched her with guarded eyes, gauging her reaction. She slowly approached him, then reached out to touch him. He watched silently as she did so, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"It's really you. Wow." She said softly, looking into his eyes. He saw no fear in hers. He didn't expect that.

"You...aren't afraid of me?" He asked, looking at her in wonder. She just grinned at him.

"No. I've known you weren't human since you carted me up here. But, I feel safe with you. So, intrigued, yes. Afraid, no." She said, then turned on her heel and went to retrieve the blanket she'd dropped, wrapping it around her shoulders for warmth. He watched her in amazement.

"I wouldn't hurt you." He felt the need to say. She looked at him and smiled.

"I know. I feel it." She said cryptically as she sat down. He came to sit near her and watched as she pulled the blankets tighter after shivering.

"So you can become anyone?" She asked, curious. He met her gaze then smiled, and shifted back to the soldier. "Yes ma'am." He said, then shifted back to himself again.

"I can shift into anyone I've consumed..." He said, then cringed. He hadn't meant to blurt that out. He looked over to check her expression. Her eyes were locked with his, and filled with shock.

"You...eat people?" She asked, trying not to jump to conclusions. Alex tried to think of a way around the truth, but then decided not to lie. She'd been good with the truth so far, why start lying to her now?

"Not in the way you think. I don't eat them. I consume them. But...they die either way." He explained, breaking her gaze. He didn't want to see the hate in her eyes.

"You...kill people?" She asked slowly. He decided in that instant that he could lie to her, make her believe he was a good guy and she'd never know the difference. But he didn't want to. He had to deceive everyone else in the world. He didn't want to lie to her. And if it made her hate him, then she would hate him. Like everyone else. He'd take her somewhere safe and she could go on her way. But he wouldn't lie to her.

"Yes. I've killed many. Both Infected and military. And unsuspecting civilians. In fact...you are the first person that I have ever saved. The only person I have ever wanted to." He said, still avoiding her gaze. He supposed it was because he was afraid of seeing the hate in her eyes that he saw in everyone else's.

"That makes me feel even more lucky. Thanks again for taking pity on me." She said, hugging her blankets. He looked over at her in surprise. There was no hate in her eyes. Only admiration. He started to say it wasn't pity that caused him to save her, but then he realized it was. Not pity for her, but pity for himself. For the pain in her eyes was reflected in his soul. Maybe be wished someone would save his soul as he'd saved hers. Maybe she was the one to save him.

"So what are you, exactly?" She asked, looking back at him. He paused, unsure of exactly how to answer.

"I guess you could say I'm Infected. I am, or I was human. Until I was injected with a variation of the virus that is spreading throughout Manhattan. I just woke up one day like this, with no memory. The only memories I have now are the ones I've slowly gained back. But I know one thing. This scientist, McMullen. He knows what happened to me. He knows who did this to me. I have to find him to find me." He said, then looked over at her. She watched with amazement.

"I couldn't imagine going through that. Waking up one day with no memory… How will you find this McMullen?" She asked. He looked down at his hands.

"I don't know. I've tried, but he is too well protected. I can't get to him." He said.

"Who is protecting him?"

"The military. They have been trying to kill me or bring me in since I came to. They have come close to succeeding several times, but I always manage to find some way to evade them." He explained.

"How can I help?" She asked. He looked at her in surprise.

"No, no, no. I don't want to bring you into this." He said. She shook her head.

"Nonsense. You've already helped me so much. Let me return the favor. Please? I'm useless up here." She said. He pondered this for a minute.

"Ok. I'll let you know when I think of a way for you to help." He said. She smiled.

"Good." She said softly, then shivered again.

"Cold?" He asked. She giggled nervously and nodded.

"These blankets are warm, but just not warm enough." She said. Alex moved closer and wrapped his arms around her then rubbed her arms. She looked up at him and smiled, then realized how close him and his lips were.

He seemed to notice it at the same time, and the overwhelming urge to kiss her took over. He moved closer to act on those urges when a bright light hit them both from above. When it did he heard voices yelling and feet hitting the ground all around him, like the world exploded back into focus.

The blades of three helicopters whirred overhead and at least fifteen pairs of boots were now taking position all around them. The military had found them. And he'd been too caught up with Nicole to even notice their approach.

"Alex, run!" Nicole exclaimed, jumping to her feet as he did to his own. He grabbed her hand started to run with her to the edge of the roof closest to them, their only way out. But she yanked her hand out of his.

"I'll only slow you down. Go!" She yelled, pushing him away, but he refused to leave her there. He didn't care if it meant being caught. But she did.

"ALEX, RUN GODDAMNIT!" She screamed at the same time he heard the order in the military's ear buds to fire. In that second he knew that staying would only get her killed. He'd run now, and save her later. So he did. He made a break for the edge as they started to fire on them both.

He'd just reached the edge of the rooftop when he heard her scream followed by her body hitting the roof. He turned back to see her on her back, clutching her leg in pain. She'd been shot in the thigh. He started to go back for her, but a second round of fire from the machine guns made him realize they didn't care if she died. Well he did.

He wouldn't be able to fight them all and guarantee her safety. So for now, he would retreat. Hopefully they'd take her in for questioning, and patch up her leg. She'd be safe on the base until he could come back and make them all pay. There wasn't anything he could do for her now.

With a silent swear to go back for her, he made his escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The pain that seared through Nicole's leg was like none other she'd ever experienced. The one time she'd broken her wrist in grade school felt nothing like the bullet wound in her thigh. She felt Marines swarm around her, some running to the edge to shoot at Alex, others checking to make sure she was ok.

Though she wasn't the intended target, it was clear that they would do anything necessary to catch him, including killing innocent people. This only infuriated her. A Marine grabbed her arm to help her up but she shoved him away as best as she could.

"Get the hell off me!" She screamed, jerking her arm out of his when he reached for it again. A medic came running, then started to look at her leg. This she allowed, but she glared at him the whole time. They probably thought they were doing her a favor, the arrogant bastards.

She was just glad that Alex had escaped. From the chatter, they'd already lost sight of him. She giggled to herself when she overheard them calling him ZEUS. Like the god. Her ears caught some conversation over the sounds around her, dialogue that stopped her heart from pumping.

"It tried to go back for her, sir. I think she may be the key to capturing it once and for all." One voice said.

"That can't be right. That thing isn't capable of love." A tougher voice replied.

"I didn't say that sir. It may want her for completely different reasons. But it _does_ want her. Maybe we can use her to trap it." The first voice said again.

"Very well. See what she knows first. I have an idea." The tough voice ordered.

"Anything we want to do needs to be done soon, sir. Very soon, while we know he is still in the area, and before he has a chance to come back and save her himself." the first voice suggested. There was a moment's pause, and then her attention was taken back to the pain in her leg as the medic was wrapping it up.

"Ow!" She growled, then shoved the medic angrily. He just huffed and went back to work. Then two figures came into view. A thick older man with scars on his face stood before her, exuding authority from his very pores. He had to be the Commander. He looked down his tall nose at her, and she glared right back at him.

"I won't tell you assholes a damned thing. Do what you will." She hissed, then glared again when the commander laughed.

"In that case, you just sealed your fate, lady." The commander said, his tough voice the one she'd overheard. She fumed as she heard him order others to load her on a helicopter. She struggled as two Marines grabbed her from both sides and forced her on the landed helicopter. She tried to pay attention to where she was being taken, but she was only left to be confused when they landed in the center of central park.

She heard orders being barked around for them to take positions. She didn't know what the plan was, but she knew the intended outcome was to capture Alex. She wouldn't allow that to happen. Not after everything he'd done for her. But before she could devise a plan the commander grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Good luck." he said, then jabbed a finger in the bullet hole the medic had just patched up. She screamed in pain and clutched her leg as he tossed her out of the helicopter onto the dirt. She hit the ground hard, cussing and screaming at the retreating helicopter. The smile on the commander's face was permanently etched into her nightmare memory. Because that's what this was. A nightmare. It had to be. She looked down at her leg, still bleeding like none other despite the pressure she was applying.

"Fuck!" She hissed, then took off her belt and tied it above her wound, pulling it tight. It would have to do until she could find better. She struggled to get to her feet, then looked around. The park was dark, except for the lights that illuminated most of her surroundings. She'd always loved Central Park, but now it was downright scary. And empty.

There wasn't a soul in sight, nor a single sound. No birds chirping, no car engines humming, no people talking. Nothing. She'd never felt so alone in her entire life. And the one person she wished could be there needed to stay as far away as possible. She only hoped he'd see this for the trap it was and stay away. She ventured forth, stumbling as quickly as she could without screaming in agony.

Every step seemed to take an hour, and she eventually made it to a tree to lean on. She looked around, hoping for some sign of where to go, or what to do. Then an ear piercing howl filled the air and chilled her bones. She froze, turning towards the sound. She heard the slow crunch of huge footsteps drawing near, and dread seeped into her bones.

Then she caught a glimpse of the scariest creature she'd ever seen, even in her nightmares. It walked on four legs, bigger than an elephant. Its furless skin was covered in blood and weird growths, with huge claws on its feet and large teeth in its mouth. Its face was scrunched up and deformed, and the very sight of it stopped her heart from beating. Its head sniffed the air, and its eyes caught sight of her. It smelled her blood. The blood from the wound that the commander had reopened right before dropping her here. She wasn't just bait for Alex, but this thing as well.

"What… the… fuuuck are you…?" She whispered, staring at it. It stared back at her, then crouched back like a lion ready to spring on its prey. It was going to fucking eat her! She braced to jump out of the way, and adrenaline slowed her perception so the next couple of seconds seemed to go by much slower. The creature lunged, moving through the air faster than anything she'd ever seen. Though she'd intended to dodge it, as it moved she realized she couldn't outrun it. She had no chance. And as it got closer, she silently cursed the commander for this.

And just as it reached her, a dark figure flew in from the right and plowed right into the creature, knocking it off its course and rolling through the dirt with its assailant. They rolled right into the pond nearby and the figure was the first to come back up. It didn't take her but a second to realize it was Alex. He started to run to her but she shook her head and pointed away.

"No, Alex, run! Go!" She gasped, trying to form the words she needed. But he reached her before she could get her point across. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed.

"You're hurt." He said, looking down at her leg. She stared at him incredulously. Sweet as it was, this wasn't the time. He was in danger!

"Alex, it's a trap. They put me here as bait. You have to get out of here!" She explained, pushing him away. He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you again. No." He said firmly. She gave him a good shove for his stubbornness.

"Don't be stupid Alex, go! GO!" She yelled. Any protest he would've had died before they reached his lips as the creature roared and climbed out of the water it had been thrashing about in. He stood between it and her, and seemed to brace himself for its attack. He was going to fight it!

"Goddamn it Alex, please. Go!" She begged. The creature lunged, flying into Alex and then into her. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Alex latching onto the creature to fight it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When she awoke again, she was in a metal cell lying on a small cot. She groaned and got up. Her leg had been patched up again, but still hurt like a bitch. She tried to think back to the night before, but all she could remember was that thing leaping towards them. As she searched her memories, her cell door opened and a girl came in with a tray of food.

"Did they catch him?" Nicole asked. The startled girl looked at her, then put the tray down and tried to leave wordlessly.

"Please. Did they catch him?" She asked again, leaning forward. The girl paused, then sighed, and turned back to look at her. Something in Nicole's expression seemed to open her heart a little.

"No." She whispered, then left. Nicole smiled and ate the food they'd given her. It was horrible, but she was starving and didn't care. They didn't catch him. Which meant he was alive. He was out there somewhere. Some few hours later her cell door opened again and the commander stepped in the doorway. She looked at him and smirked.

"Couldn't catch him, could you?" She taunted. He stared at her with an unreadable expression for several seconds, then growled and snatched her by the arm, yanking her to her feet. It sparked a rebellious side she never knew she had until now.

"Get your fucking hands off me, asshole." She growled and struggled but to no avail. He was much too strong for her.

"I'm taking her to...interrogation. She needs to be taught a few lessons in manners." He said to the guard at her door. The guard smirked and the commander dragged her away. But instead of taking her to an interrogation room, he took her out of the facility around back. Two guards at the door saluted as he walked out.

"Keep watch. Don't let anyone else back here, understand?" He ordered. They both jumped to attention and saluted again.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison. He nodded and dragged her out of their sight. She ignored their snickers.

"Let me go, prick." She hissed, then jerked away from him when he released her. He stood there and watched her for a second.

"You can do whatever you want to me now, just now that one day, possibly one day soon, Alex is going to find you. And he is going to kill you." she growled, glaring at him with an evil smile on her face. His lips parted in a mischievous grin, dumbfounding her.

"I already have." He said, and watched her expression turned to confusion. Then he waited. It only took it a second for it to dawn on her. He saw her eyes light up as she searched his for the explanation.

"Alex?" She whispered, afraid the guards would hear her. The commander just grinned at her. "Ha!" She gasped, laughing quietly as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back but then pulled away.

"Not here. We need to get you out of here. C'mon." The commander said. She nodded. He led her even further to the back of the facility, to a tall wall topped with barbed wire. He bent down in front of her and motioned for her to climb on his back.

"Hold on." he said. She did as she was told, ignoring the pain the pressure was putting on her wound, and he cleared the fence easily. She took in a deep breath just before they hit the water on the other side. She resurfaced and laughed quietly at the triumph. Alex came up as himself beside her. She smiled and touched his face. He returned her smile, just glad that she was alive and soon to be safe.

"I thought for sure you were a goner." She whispered, still watching him with an amazed expression.

"Why did you think that?"

"That creature? It was huge!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that Hunter? Hunters are no match for me. There is not much that is, actually. The only reason I have such a problem with the military is their strength in numbers." He said. She stared openly at him.

"I can't even imagine how you could win against a beast that size."

"I hope you never have to see it." He replied darkly.

"It wouldn't change my mind about you." She forewarned, surprising him. She seemed to do that a lot, he noticed. He hadn't expected her to be so feisty when she thought he was the real commander. She fought tooth and nail against them on his behalf. He studied her face, and the expression on it for a moment before speaking.

"C'mon, let's go." He said, then started to swim for shore, far enough away from the Military base to get out safely. As he swam he noticed that Nikki was having a hard time keeping up with him even at his slowed pace on her behalf. He waited for her to catch up then noticed how much she was shivering. The water was cold and she didn't have hardly any protection from it. Her lips were starting to turn blue.

He'd forgotten just how fragile normal humans were.

When they reached the shore he helped her out of the water, noticing how weak she was now. She limped on her bad leg, which had started bleeding again. She must have hurt it when she climbed on his back. Her face hid any pain she was in well, but her movements were slow and sloppy. He took off his hoodie and gave it to her, for which she thanked him quietly.

"I know someone. A doctor. I'm going to have him take a look at you." Alex said. Nicole shook her head.

"No, Alex. I'm fine." She protested. She was tired of being a burden to him. But this trip wasn't up for discussion. She needed a doctor.

"I trust him. Let's go." He said, then picked her up and cradled her in his arms, careful not to hurt her leg any more. He didn't want to chance injuring her further by having her hold onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against him as he sprinted for Dr. Ragland's office.

She lost consciousness in his arms just a few blocks from their destination. Worry sank into him, and made him run faster. '_Hold on, Nikki. Just hold on.'_ He wished silently.

He made it there in record time, without attracting military or hunters. Once inside the morgue, he laid her out on the autopsy table. He covered her with a blanket he found and left her to search for Ragland. He found him and practically dragged him back as he explained their situation. Alex just finished his summary when they arrived back in the morgue. He jutted a finger at her body and stared at Ragland.

"Fix her." He demanded, looking back at her body briefly before turning back to Ragland. Ragland watched him with surprise.

"Compassion. Not something I expected to see in you." He said. Alex glared at him.

"And if she dies, there will be none left for you." Alex threatened. The older man chuckled as realization dawned on him. He moved over to begin examining the girl.

"What is funny about this?" Alex demanded. Ragland shrugged, continuing his work and not bothering to look up at Alex.

"No one would have guessed you would be capable of compassion, much less love. This is truly fascinating." He said, then put on gloves and began his examination.

"I'm not in love." Alex said very matter-of-factly. But he stared at Nicole's sleeping face like he wasn't as sure as he sounded. But he wasn't in love, was he? But wasn't that what had been driving him? Wasn't that what compelled him to save her in the first place, then encouraged him take care of her by getting her the things she needed that she couldn't get herself? Wasn't it love that made him follow that helicopter after they took her? Wasn't love what caused him to risk his own life to protect her when the hunter bore down on her? And that rage, that anger towards the commander for doing that to her, wasn't that what sent Alex after him for revenge? He'd hurt the one Alex had loved.

"Who are you trying to convince, Alex? Me... or you?" Ragland said. Alex stared at him for several seconds as he processed that information. Then he looked down at Nikki's face. He was in love with her.

"This wound has been poorly taken care of. Infection has already set in pretty deeply. I can debride the wound but it will take time to heal. It looks like her body is physically exhausted as well. She needs food, and rest. And plenty of fluids. All of which I have or can acquire. She will be fine, but recovery won't be all that easy." Ragland concluded. Alex reached out a hand and touched her face.

"In the meantime, I had an idea on how you can get close to McMullen." The man offered, moving away from Nicole to face Alex.

"If you can fool the military into believing they have captured you, they will take you straight to McMullen. I'll leave the details up to you." Ragland said, shrugging apathetically.

Alex nodded, thinking of the idea and planning different options in his head. "I hadn't thought of that. Worth a shot." He said. Ragland nodded, and then noticed Alex's apprehension. He followed Alex's worried gaze down to the girl.

"I'll take care of her while you are gone. She'll be safe here." He added. Alex took one last look at her, then at Ragland.

"She'd better be." He said and then disappeared, leaving Ragland to wonder who the mystery girl was, and how she came to touch a monster's heart.


End file.
